


Gift

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo goes Christmas shopping alone. Jin goes Christmas shopping with Yamapi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta inspired by KinKi Kids' _Ai no Katamari_ , which the two of them performed in Shounen Club. The variety show mentioned in this fic is KAT-TUNx3. Written on 18.11.2005, as a christmas gift fic for Tina, sorta.

A blast of cold air hit his face as the train doors opened and Ryo stepped out. He tightened his scarf to keep himself warm, as he hurried out of the station and into the bustling crowds of Shinsaibashi. Ryo had half a mind to just get back onto the train and back home to sleep, but if he had to do some Christmas shopping, he might as well get it over and done with as soon as possible. Delaying it would only mean fighting with the larger crowds as Christmas drew near, and he wasn't exactly someone who liked being pushed and shoved about.  
  
Maybe he should have bribed Uchi into doing the Christmas shopping for him.  
  
He did try to convince his friend to do him the favour, but Uchi just went on and on about how the gifts wouldn't be meaningful anymore if Ryo didn't pick them himself. Ryo thought that was ironic, since in all the previous years that he went Christmas shopping with Uchi, he hardly remembered choosing the gifts he bought for others. Usually, he would pick something and Uchi would tell him that what he chose made a lousy present and end up picking something else for him in the end. Pity that his friend chose to travel all the way to Tokyo this year to do Christmas shopping with Koyama, and everyone else he had tried to drag along were all 'too busy' to accompany him.  
  
Uchi was so not getting a present from him this year.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't like shopping though. He enjoyed shopping. It was shopping for himself that he liked most. He always found it difficult to know what others would like, and preferred if they had just outright told him what they wanted instead of leaving him to ponder for ages and then end up getting something they didn't want. People say that it's the thought that counts, but if it was him, he wouldn't like getting stuff he didn't want and end up dumping them somewhere in the corner of his room.  
  
Ryo stumbled as someone pushed pass him. He muttered at the retreating figure, then recognised the familiar scent, and took a double take. No, it was just some stranger who was rude enough not to apologise to him. Although if it _was_ that person, he wouldn't have bothered apologising to Ryo either.  
  
 _"What do you want for Christmas?"_  
  
 _"Erm..."_  
  
 _"Hurry up and think of something or I won't get you anything this year."_  
  
 _"Erm, erm... I want Ryo-chan!"_  
  
 _"Go and die."_  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes as he recalled the conversation he had with that person a few days ago, then shivered as another blast of wind hit his face. He rubbed his hands, blowing hot air at them. Maybe he should have worn gloves, he thought. As he turned to look at the shop he was standing next to, he snickered, and made up his mind what he wanted to get for that person. A children's toy would be perfect for someone childish like him.

* * * * *

"Hey, what do you think I should get for Ryo-chan?" Jin asked as he swung the light sabre, making the necessary sound effects.  
  
Yamapi shrugged, before grabbing the light sabre away. "How should I know? And please stop behaving like a 5 year old."  
  
"Oi, there are lots of people our age who are Star Wars fanatics and own their own light sabres too." Jin pouted. "Anyway, what are you getting for Ryo-chan then?"  
  
"Haven't decided. You can just call him now to ask him what he wants. Otherwise, if you give him something he hates, he might not talk to you until next Christmas."  
  
"Uso!"  
  
"Actually, no, I take that back." Yamapi said as he pointed at Jin. "You, are an exception."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You know what, just get him whatever you think is good. He'll like it."  
  
"How do you know? I know so far he hasn't hated what I got for him since he's still talking to me, but what if this year I get him something I thought is good but Ryo-chan thinks it's really really horrible, and he doesn't talk to me for a year?!"  
  
"Whatever you get for Ryo, he will like it."  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"Because it's from you?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just shut up and buy something already."  
  
"But this is the toys department, I can't possibly get him a toy."  
  
"True. All these would make a better present for you."  
  
"Oi!"

* * * * *

"Ryo-chan~"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got this for you." Jin said as he passed a badly wrapped present to Ryo. "If you don't like these, then I'll get you something else."  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"It's your Christmas present. Quick, unwrap it."  
  
"But it's not even Christmas yet."  
  
"Yah, but if you don't like it, then I have to go buy something else. And what if you still don't like my second present? I must make sure I get something you like at least by Christmas Day."  
  
Ryo stared at the present for a while, as if it had worms crawling out of it. Well, looking at the way it was wrapped, he wouldn't be surprised if he opened it to find a bunch of worms crawling out, and if that happened, he already decided that he'll throw the present right in Jin's face and then laugh at his friend who would scream like a girl. As his hand slowly moved to open the wrapping, the present was suddenly grabbed away from him.  
  
"Ryo-chan's so slow! I'll open it for you. Faster."  
  
Ryo shook his head, as he watched Jin tear the wrapping apart in a few seconds. Maybe it was badly wrapped on purpose, so that there was no reason to open the wrapping slowly and carefully. Jin shoved the present back into his hands, looking at him expectantly. He looked down, finding a pair of pink hand gloves.  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's a pair of gloves."  
  
"Hai! Because y'see, when I was deciding what to get for you, I suddenly had this image of you out alone shopping with no gloves on, and your hands are shivering. If you're with me that's okay cos I can hold your hands to keep them warm for you, but when you're alone, there's no one to help you keep them warm. So that's why you need gloves." Jin rambled on continuously, hardly taking a breath between his words.  
  
Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want you to hold my hands to keep them warm for me?"  
  
"Eh? I said that?" Jin looked at him sheepishly. "Haha, I don't even know what I said."  
  
"And why are the gloves pink?"  
  
"I thought the pink gloves were the nicest. Stands out from the rest... you don't like pink?"  
  
"I prefer black."  
  
"Ah, gomen! I'll take them back and change to the black gloves."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No really! I can go back now and change. It's not trouble at all."  
  
"I'll keep these. The pink will remind me of you anyway. Well, you and Pi."  
  
"Pink reminds you of me?"  
  
"Yah... in that variety show that you did, you kept saying you wanted pink."  
  
"Oh yah." Jin said as he recalled himself saying that, before changing the subject. "So, Ryo-chan, you don't hate these right?"  
  
Ryo shook his head, though he knew that it would take him a while before he can figure out how to retort back to anyone who asked why he was wearing pink gloves. He couldn't exactly say that it was because Jin gave the gloves to him, could he? He could totally see the knowing look on Yamapi's face if he said that. Ryo shivered at the thought.  
  
"Eh? Ryo-chan, are you cold?"  
  
"Ah? No, no, I'm fine." Ryo said hurriedly before Jin could ask him anymore.  
  
"Anyway, I'll go get you the black gloves tomorrow, kay? Then you can wear the black ones and keep the pink ones as a reminder of me." Jin laughed.  
  
Ryo thought of the light sabre he had bought for Jin. He would still give it to the latter, but figured he better get something else as well if Jin was nice enough to get him two presents.  
  
"Ne Bakanishi, what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Eh? I thought you already asked me that?"  
  
"I'm asking you again."  
  
"Erm, erm... I still want Ryo-chan!"  
  
"Go and die."

* * * * *


End file.
